


Sheith Big Meme - Hot Mess Disaster Gays

by galaxy_witch, Silvandar



Series: Multi Fandom Drabbles and One-shots [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bartender AU, First Time, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sheith Big Meme 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_witch/pseuds/galaxy_witch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: Our contribution to the Sheith Big Meme 2019.Shiro works in a bar, Keith is a regular customer. Both are gay disasters.Words bySilvandar, art byGalaxy_Witch





	Sheith Big Meme - Hot Mess Disaster Gays

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159839156@N03/32743694917/in/dateposted-public/)

“What can I get you?”

“Something long, thick and satisfying… just like me.” The line was delivered with a wink, and the bartender politely smiled, tossing a wink back to the smug looking frat boy. Pocketing the tip, he rolled his eyes with amusement and turned to the next customer.

“Do you always get shit like that?”

The bartender raised an eyebrow as the brunette indicated his choice of beer. “Like what?”

“Getting hit on like a drunk prom date.”

“Yeah, it happens. It's never the hot guys though, unfortunately.”

Brunette gazed at the retreating frat boy, taking in the broad shoulders and chiselled jaw. “You don't like gym bunnies?”

“Nope” the bartender passed over the change, giving the slender, delicately featured customer an appraising look. The leather jacket and boots were a dead giveaway. “I'm into the emo boys. Know any that are single?”

Brunette choked on his beer and turned an interesting shade of red. “Ahh… what's your name? In case I find any, I mean.”

“Shiro. What's yours? So I know who sent them?

“Keith…”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159839156@N03/32743694887/in/dateposted-public/)  


 

* * *

The bar used to be popular with students since it was only a block away from campus and within staggering distance of home, but the campus had recently opened a new social club which sapped most of the trade. Having spent his university time drinking at the bar, Keith found himself there more and more often, enjoying the quiet and the good looks of the barman. Shiro usually worked the midweek late shifts, and the pair quickly fell into a routine of awkward, not quite flirting, with Keith often the last person in the building once Shiro sent his staff home.

“Gonna lock up now.”

Shiro had been practising making cocktails, and more than one had found its way free of charge to the regulars. Keith, riding on a pleasant sugar and alcohol buzz, discovered he was feeling brave. In a moment of madness, he leaned across the bar and into Shiro's line of sight, biting his lip before he spoke.

“You could always lock me in with you...”

He instantly cringed as Shiro strode across to the door, a determined look on his face.

“Sorry, that was...”

_Click._

The apology died in Keith's throat as the bolt slid home and Shiro turned the key in the lock. Prowling back to the brunette, Shiro pushed him up against the bar, eyes narrowed as he waited to see what Keith would do next.

“Ah... hi” Keith's hands instinctively rose to the broad chest pressed against him, and he gazed up at the barman. Shiro seemed a lot taller this close.

“Hi.” Arms snaked around Keith's waist, his gaze coming to rest on his plush lips. For the first time since they'd met, Shiro was certain that they were both on the same page. Catching a finger under Keith's chin and tilting his head back, he watched violet eyes slipped closed. Heart pounding in his ears, he bent and brushed their lips together.

To Keith's shame, a sound slipped out of him at the chaste kiss; a needy moan, admission of how long he'd watched and wanted the man in his arms. He felt Shiro smile against his skin and surged forward, crashing their mouths together and sinking his fingers into silvery white hair. Shiro's mouth was like silk, and Keith moaned again as their tongues flicked out, heat flooding through them at the touch.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159839156@N03/33809301718/in/dateposted-public/)

He felt arms tighten around him before he was lifted, thighs spreading as Shiro perched him on the edge of the bar. The other man's hips were narrow and he fitted between Keith's legs easily, his height bring their bodies together in exactly the right place. Keith gasped as they ground against each other, lost in the sensation of Shiro's hands under his shirt and his lips on his throat. Aware that he was already semi hard, giving out lusty moans and rubbing himself against Shiro's leg like a needy teenager, the brunette grabbed a handful of the barman's hair and pulled, trying to slow things down.

The noise that came out of Shiro's mouth at the tug was pornographic and he pulled Keith hard against him, panting against his shoulder. All thoughts of slowing the pace disappeared at the reaction and Keith tugged again, pulling Shiro's head back and closing his teeth on the soft skin beneath his jaw. Fingers dug into his hips and the barman cursed, his voice loud in the empty room.

“Ahh... _fuck..._ ”

“You like that, huh. Interesting...”

Keith let his nails run down Shiro's scalp and over his neck, laughing as the taller man buried his head in his shoulder with another oath.

“Y-you'd better stop that, or things are going to get out of hand very quickly...”

In answer, Keith tugged at the bottom of Shiro's t-shirt, raking it up to his shoulder and scratching his nails slowly down the length of his spine. He could feel pressure against his groin now, an impressive erection being barely restrained by denim. “I _hope_ so, I'm trying hard enough...” His voice was clear and sober now, his hands steady on Shiro’s skin. Pleased that the alcohol had worn off in the wake of pleasure, Shiro groaned and crushed their lips together in a kiss, one hand diving between the brunette's thighs to palm over the bulge in his work pants. The shift in tempo was unexpected and Keith cried out, thrusting against the grip wantonly and digging his nails into Shiro's skin again.

As Keith pushed back against his touch and panted into the kiss, Shiro yanked open the soft fabric under his hand, delving into heat and warmth. Keith keened as he felt calloused fingers grip his shaft, eyes rolling back in his head with pleasure as the barman stroked him. Grateful that’d he’d developed a habit of showering before going to the bar, he revelled in the confident touches and wondered how far they could take things. “Fuck... fuck.... y-you're good at th-that...”

“I'm trying hard enough” came the instant retort, and Keith growled, biting the meat of Shiro's shoulder and grabbing for the button on the taller man's jeans. As he took hold of Shiro and began matching his pace, the room filled with curses and moans, and the sound of skin against skin.

“Ahhh... I w-want more... want you in me...”

Shiro's stomach flipped over at Keith's breathy plea; his hair was mussed and a flush darkened his skin, his lips bruised and purple bruises blooming where he'd let Shiro mark his throat. Pants pulled halfway open, his cock throbbing in Shiro's hand, he sank his nails into the other man's shoulders and ran his thumb over the head of Shiro's cock. “P-please... fuck me, Shiro...”

There was no refusing, the brunette was a horny, hot mess begging to be fucked and even on his best day, Shiro would struggle to resist; after weeks of teasing and flirting, his willpower was at an all time low. Growling softly, he yanked Keith off the bar and turned him, pressing his chest against the wood as he bent him over and pulled his pants out the way.

“You want this?” he purred, pressing the head of his cock against the brunette's thigh, and Keith made a visceral sound of desire, rubbing against him.

“C-condom... l-lube...”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159839156@N03/40720560923/in/dateposted-public/)

Shiro stepped away and dug into his wallet for his emergency supplies before returning to his new playmate. He froze awestruck as he watched the brunette settle himself more comfortably against the bar, one hand working between his legs as he waited for Shiro to come back. His eyes were heavy with lust, the skin on his ass and thighs red where he'd been sat on the wood. As he saw Shiro freeze he pushed himself lower, sticking his ass up and licking his lips invitingly.

“Fucking hell...” Shiro pressed against his back, cock achingly hard as he slicked his hand. Dragging Keith's head round so he could enter him with his fingers and tongue at the same time, he eased the tip of his finger into the tight pucker between his cheeks. The immediate groan of lust made him feel dizzy, and he panted against Keith's lips for a moment while he regained his focus. Awareness returned, and he began slowly working the brunette open, every gasp and moan making his cock throb as he ground slowly against Keith's thigh.

“Fuck... _fuck..._ i-it's been so _l-long_... ah.... Sh-Shiro...”

“Been too long for me… wanna get in you…”

Shiro muttered filth into his mouth, fingers buried inside him, the weight of his cock slick against Keith’s skin, and the brunette was loving every moment of it. It felt dangerous and impulsive, the darkened pub echoing to the sound of his ass being punished by those skilful digits. Just when he was ready to start begging Shiro to fuck him, there was a throb of white hot pleasure deep inside him and he arched, crying out hoarsely as Shiro found his prostate.

“That's what I was looking for...” growling praise for the noises Keith was making, Shiro stroked him over and over, wanting to make him come at least once before they fucked properly. “Want you nice and hot, all tight for me...”

“F-fuck... gonna... gonna come... ahhh _fuck...”_

_“Good..._ come for me, beautiful...”

At the sultry growl from his lover, Keith lost any remaining control and his hips bucked, spilling hot liquid over his own fingers as he came, ass spasming around Shiro's hand and his cries bouncing off the walls. He collapsed against the bar, panting hard as he fisted himself through his climax, and it took him a few moments to realise Shiro was purring into his ear.

“Wanna fuck you... say I can...”

“Fuck... fuck me, Shiro... right fucking now... ahhh!”

The first thrust was slow, testing how much he'd tightened up through his orgasm, but after that Shiro was relentless with him, pushing as deep inside him as he could stand each time. The stretch took long moments and then everything loosened out, the slide and slap of flesh against flesh speeding up as Keith's body adjusted to the girth of his lover. Arching his back and pushing against Shiro's hips, the thick, long cock hilted inside him and brushed his sweet spot over and over again, driving him mad with pleasure. With a sob of bliss, Keith's fingers wrapped around himself and began to stroke, coaxing his flesh back to hardness as Shiro pounded into him.

Heat and relentless pressure, slick and tight... Shiro began to fall apart almost too quickly. Desperately trying to draw it out, he grabbed a handful Keith's silky hair and pulled his head round into another kiss, gasping into his mouth as they worked each other. He could hear Keith's voice begging him for just a little more, but he knew he couldn't last. Too quickly, the tension in Shiro's gut uncoiled and he was coming, hips jerking without rhythm as he lost control.

“So good... you're so _good_...”

“Ahh... keep going, I'm so close...”

Shaking his head, Shiro withdrew reluctantly and felt Keith sag against him, the set of the brunette's shoulders disappointed and unsatisfied. Tying off the condom, Shiro made a snap decision and dropped to his knees, pushing Keith against the bar again and easing his fingers back inside him. Keith cried out as Shiro's hot mouth surrounded his cock and his fingers found his prostate for the second time, and in moments he was shuddering into a second orgasm, dry but intense as Shiro worked him through it. As he came back to himself, he found the barman leaning against him, his face buried in his neck and his arms loosely wrapped around his waist.

“Sh-Shiro...”

“Mmmm...?”

“You're g-gonna do that again to me, right?”

“Right now?!” the despair in his reply made Keith laugh out loud, and he nuzzled him affectionately.

“Dumbass... no, not right now... but soon. I... I'm not letting you get away.”

Shaking himself, Shiro straightened and glanced around at the mess they'd made. “You my boyfriend then?” Grinning Keith nodded, and Shiro curled a lip in triumph. “Then I won't feel guilty about asking you to help me clean up” he smirked, and the brunette's smile dropped away as he looked around.

“Holy shit... we destroyed the place.”

“It'll wash off... and CCTV tapes can be erased...”

“C-CCTV...? You mean... there's film of us fucking on your bar?”

“Don't worry, I'll delete it!”

Keith bit his lip, eyeing the barman and wondering how hot they must have looked together. “Make me a copy first” he grinned.


End file.
